


Worth it

by yellowedpaper (blu3cl0ud3473r)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3cl0ud3473r/pseuds/yellowedpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly i just found this in my tumblr drafts and i read so much coliver i felt inclined to share<br/>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just found this in my tumblr drafts and i read so much coliver i felt inclined to share  
> hope you enjoy!

Connor runs his fingers over Oliver's cheek as he sleeps, smiling softly to himself when Oliver leans into to the touch.

It’s all so threateningly domestic: him staying here overnight, the dinners, the movies, the way he’s practically here all the time. It’s domestic, and it scares him. 

Even the sex. Last night, his hands smoothing along Oliver's sides, between the moans and the hot, heavy breaths of usual, there was a moment he could clearly pinpoint where the entire ordeal clicked into place for him. Where he realized how intimate the entire exchange was, how it wasn’t just about sex for him anymore, but it became about how close he could get to Oliver, how much he wanted him, how much he needed him next to him and needed to get close, to feel him against himself. 

And now, with Oliver sleeping peacefully next to him, he still needs him. needs him to know how much he loves him, and Connor feels an overwhelming urge to just stay. Of course he’d stayed before, but this one is different. this one wants him to stay forever, to wake up every morning, regardless of whether there were dates or sex or not, because Connor belongs there, tucked in the crook of Oliver's arm, listening to his soft breathing, feeling the warmth emanate off his skin. 

Connor remembers a time when his relationship with Oliver had been all sly smiles, seductive stares, tortuously teasing glances that lingered just long enough to be enticing, touches in all the right places, a well-placed word and hands that could bring a god to his knees. Connor remembers Oliver at his whim, needing Connor as much as Connor needed him. He remembers it all being about sex, all about pleasing himself and pleasing Oliver.

Connor doesn’t remember himself adopting Oliver's trademark shy smiles, watching as Oliver's own grins around Connor went from being nervous to comfortable, unadulterated joy. He doesn’t remember when he stopped going to bars, stopped wanting to casually get laid, or when he started coming over to Oliver's place just because he wanted to see him. He doesn’t remember vying for Oliver's attention, holding on to him in his sleep like he’s afraid of him leaving, doesn’t remember nonchalant morning kisses with a warm hand on his waist and a low voice that didn’t excite him so much as it made him feel pleasantly at-home. Connor doesn’t remember where this began, him having feelings for Oliver beyond what Connor was used to.  


It scares him. Connor is so, so, scared.

He’s scared because the last time he fell in love with someone, they pushed him away and wanted nothing to do with him.

He’s scared because he doesn’t want this thing, this good thing with Oliver to crash and burn.

He’s scared because everything that makes him happy can be found in one person, and it’s so easy to take that away from someone.

He’s scared because he doesn’t want Oliver to fall out of love with him and leave him out on the streets.

Connor's scared because he’s in love. 

But when Oliver wakes up, when he sees him and kisses him, and Connor gets that warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach, when Oliver smiles that soft, beautiful smile and looks at Connor like he hangs the sun in the sky just for him, when Oliver's fingers brush over Connor's own and hold his hand in his own, when he kisses Connor's palm and holds it to his heart and Connor just knows that Oliver loves him the same or maybe more than he loves Oliver himself, that’s when Connor stops being afraid. 

Whatever happens, whatever falling out they might have (or maybe the one they won’t ever have), it’ll be worth it, Connor knows. 

Oliver is worth it.


End file.
